Fire Fly: Reloaded
by weasel AKA boundedsumo
Summary: she has been here for 6 years, now the time has finally come to join the Serenity and find a way home (short summary i know)


Firefly Reloaded:

Ch. 1: it has finally started

It's been 6 years since she had been 'transported' to this universe, a Universe that Ren knows all to well, OK let's explain, 6 years ago during the brown coat revolution Ren had suddenly found herself on Persephone after walking to school on a rainy day. The only way she knew that it was where she was is because she, like a lot of people, are die hard fans of Firefly and she watched it for hours on end. She soon realized that she was stuck there with no actual way of getting home, so she decided to settle down Temporarily until Serenity finally came looking for passengers. 6 years it took her to save up money, she had even had enough to buy an 'antique' shotgun, well in her world it wasn't but in this world it was. The weapon was an American made, Vietnam era Spas-12, how she knew that was that she is also a diehard fan of the COD series and games in general.

Present Day

Ren found herself walking along the Eaves Down Docks one day after she finally quit her dead end job as... oh hell with it she was a stripper, not an easy job in all honesty and definitely not her first choice but of course she had no choice, it was either that or sleep on the streets and become one of them homeless bums, and she was only 18 for god sakes! Ren was very good at her job in the end and even got good tips almost every night, but at least her boss was nice and didn't get after her for much, after she got enough money she had bought a Spas-12 and her boss even taught her how to use it. That was 2 years ago and now today was the day she would hopefully get off this forsaken rock and go with the crew of the serenity. Ren was dressed in a overcoat, heavy gray pants, and a hooded shirt, a back back with her other clothes and a stripper outfit that her boss gave to her as a good by gift. Her boss always treated his 'girls' with respect and it actually didn't bother Ren much, Ren also had a slick black weapon case for her shotgun which also carried ammo, she had a permit so the Alliance soldiers didn't bother her. Finally she had a closely guarded wallet and coin purse that held all of her her money, over 10,000 in current currency which was a freaking lot by the way, and she got very good tips.

Ren walked along while gazing at ships and people, she noticed some one a few feet in front of her, and she recognized the face instantly. It was Sheppard Book, IN THE FLESH! Ren's heart skipped a couple beats, not because she loved him like that but he was her number one Favorite character of all Fire Fly. She was in a way, in love but she didn't care about that, Ren walked up to the man smiled warmly when he turned her way, "hello there, are you a Sheppard?" Ren asked as to not look suspicious. Book smiled back and nodded, "yes, indeed I am, do you need something?" "I was wondering why a Sheppard such as your self is all the way out here" Ren kept up the conversation as they continued walking through the people. "I wanted to get away from the Abby, and also wanted to spread the word of god and his ways to all who will listen" "I'll gladly listen, but I must warn you that I'm not a very religious person" Ren smiled to ship captains and business people. "that's Quite alright, but I'm afraid I won't be staying long" "bah, me neither, I got all I own on my back right now, looking for a ship my self-" Ren was cut off by another familiar voice, when she turned to her right and she saw it. The Serenity, her eyes widened as she took in the cargo ship, the show does no favors to the actual thing, the engines, the bridge, everything looked so perfect!

And in front on the open cargo bay door was Kaylee Frye, She walked up to Sheppard and Ren but she sort tuned out just looking at the Serenity. "hello? Miss?" Ren snapped back to reality as Kaylee And Book stared at her "Oh! Ren, Ren Stronghope" "that's and interesting name Ren, well what do ya say? Care to be in the service of our ship?" "yes, I would like that, I have always wanted to see a Fire Fly for a long time, thank you" Ren bowed as she was drilled by her parents. Kaylee smiled and ushered Ren and Book forward into the ship, Ren just realized she had missed the 'grandpa' conversation, that was by far one of the best moments in Fire Fly. The next hour the other passengers arrived, Simon Tam the Doctor, and the Fed under cover cop. After they were settled in the cargo bay the rest of the Main crew arrived, Mal, Zoe, and Jayne. Wash was already in the bridge of the ship announcing the arrival of the 'ambassador' or Inara. Mal walked up the ramp, asking if that was all the passengers, Kaylee nodded and the cargo bay doors and ramp closed.

After the introductions, Ren and the other passengers were escorted to the guest rooms, she dropped off her back pack in her new room and went with the rest to the dining area. After they were all situated and the rules were explained they sat down to eat, Mal asked about the passengers, and then finally came to her, "well, Stronghope, why did you decide to leave Persephone?" he asked in a straight forward manor. "I just wanted to get out of there really, and that's all there is to it not much" Simon spoke up after, "did you work? Or were you in school?" Ren looked at the doctor with an unreadable look and answered. "I used to be in school but I couldn't keep up with the payments and with my skill set there wasn't much a girl could get into, besides for whoring or stripping" she added with a sour voice and continued "and the school didn't like that so I ended up dropping out and started to work as a stripper" Ren finished with a frown and everyone looked at her. "well, we now know why you wanted to leave" Mal stated simply as he continued eating and Simon looked a little shocked "I apologize for bring that up Miss Stronghope, Didn't mean anything by it" he apologize. "its nothing really, I was actually quite good at it, but I needed a change of pace so I wanted to leave." Ren simply said as she got up, bowed slightly and left for her room.

Ren woke up to voices, Kaylee, Ren got up and walked to the room with the couch, sitting there was Kaylee and Book, talking it would seem. Kaylee looked up and smiled when she saw Ren, Ren smiled back and leaned against the corner of the med bay, they talked about random things until they heard something come from the cargo bay. Kaylee, Book, and Ren walked to the door and then Ren realized what part this was, her eyes went wide as Kaylee walked through the door, no time to react, Ren ran to the door and jump in front of the Mechanic.

In all honesty Ren thought it would hurt a lot more than it did, the bullet slammed into her with the force of a boxing punch and it hurt a lot but not as much as she thought it would. Standing there with both hands cupping the stomach wound, she gasped and struggled to stay on her feet, she heard grunting and figure that Book must have knocked the Fed unconscious. Ren felt hands on her gently laying on the ground, she gasped as the pain grew and she heard arguing, after a minute of agony she was picked up and carried to the med bay, after a minute she fell unconscious.


End file.
